A New Terror of Death
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: A fateful meeting in the Midnight Channel turns Yosuke Hanamura from an ordinary student in high school to the host of the Terror of Death. Given power by Skeith, Yosuke vows to revive a friend by defeating the other seven Avatars and activating their powers himself.


It was on November 5th that Skeith revealed himself to a person that was not his host. The unwitting host had met Skeith in a fog-ridden land where a friend had 'died' and it was as a result of that meeting that Skeith dwelled within a young man.

*flash back to the meeting*

Yosuke Hanamura was not having a good day. After seeing Mitsuo be dragged off by the police, the Magician went into the Midnight Channel alone and was wandering in the twisted district where a friend 'died' when Skeith appeared in front of him. Yosuke did not notice until he literally bumped into Skeith.

**"You are plagued by internal strife caused by the 'death' of a friend, aren't you, potential host."** Skeith said.

"Who or what are you? I am Yosuke Hanamura, and yes, I am hung up over the death of a friend." the blond boy responded.

**"Some call me the Terror of Death. Others call me Reaper of Souls. My identity is Skeith, one of the Eight Avatars. I refer to you as 'potential host' because I sense great strength within you that might let you live should I choose to inhabit your body."**

"I have the feeling that this is a contract of sorts. Once I know what it entrails, I'll work with you."

**"Correct. The terms are that you assist me in defeating and absorbing the other seven Avatars by living inside your body and acting as your facade, your Persona. The Persona already inside you will be forced to sleep as long as I am inhabiting your body and you will become much stronger that you already are."**

"Very well then. I accept."

Skeith then began to unleash his power into Yosuke, forcing Susanoo into a deep slumber as Skeith slowly disappeared into a stream of energy that was flowing into Hanamura. When it was done Skeith telepathically said, **"With my power, I will be able to materialize not only here, but in the real world as well. Use my power wisely and we shall accomplish our goals."**

"Anything that I should know?" Yosuke asked.

**"Yes. The friend that is 'dead' is actually alive, but only by a thin reed of fate. Only Corbenik, another Avatar, can revive your friend."**

"So each of the Eight Avatars each have powers unique to themselves?"

**"Yes again, my host. Corbenik's power is 'Rebirth,' the ability to raise the dead by calling the dead person's soul from the Sea of Consciousness back to their body. Innis has power of 'Mirage,' the ability to deceive others with illusions. Magus has 'Propagation,' the ability to copy existing life and spring forth a decoy. Fidchell has the ability of 'Oracle,' the power to make his words become reality."**

"For all the power that 'Oracle' has, there has to be some limitations to it."

**"Indeed. 'Oracle' cannot revive anyone from death, only 'Rebirth' can do that. 'Oracle' can prevent death, but only if it is by unnatural causes. 'Oracle' also cannot interfere with love or kill anybody directly, but it can engineer circumstances that can kill people. I don't even know what Tarvos has, but Macha has got that 'Charm' bullshit that completely wrecks the crap out of enemy groups. Gorre utilizes the power of 'Machination,' which is for the most part useless because it can't help him in battle while I use 'Power Drain' to take the abilities of my enemies and use them myself. Let's go and together, we shall put an end to the kidnappings that happened in the town called Inaba."**

It was then that Yosuke left the Midnight Channel, changed by Skeith and ready to find the Avatars.

*shift back to present*

Clad in black armor, Yosuke looked intimidating. Skeith commented that Hanamura was unrecognizable, which would be useful. Yosuke remained silent as he leapt on top of Taro Namatame's truck and held on when it got close. It only stopped once near the Dojima Residence, but that was enough for Yosuke to know who was next. Summoning his Avatar, Yosuke had Skeith strike Namatame several times with his scythe and forced Kunino-sagiri out of his body.

The messiah-like humanoid was pissed and said, "You've forced me out of that pathetic excuse of a man!? Curses! We can't fight here! To the Midnight Channel I go!"

Kunino-sagiri opened the back of Namatame's truck and fled inside a large TV that was in there. Yosuke got off the truck and grabbed Taro Namatame by the neck and asked coldly, "What you do think you're doing!? Only a world of death lies inside the TV!" while aware that Skeith was joining his voice with Hanamura's and making it sound a lot deeper and darker than normal.

"AAAGH! I was trying to save people! Is there nothing but death inside?" he said, clearly frightened.

"Yes. A friend now hangs on by a reed of fate and the announcer died because of what lurks inside the TV."

Yosuke threw Namatame into the front seat of his truck and said, "You were being used. You are not the killer. Who told you to 'save' people in order to place them in mortal danger?"

"There was this guy in the police, they called him Adachi! He told me to do this!"

"You have much to atone for. Skeith here, my Avatar for now, has decided that you are not worth killing since you were used. Turn yourself in to the police and explain what happened with Adachi to somebody else."

Taro Namatame got out of his truck and ran towards the police station. Once he was gone, Skeith said to Yosuke, "Very good. Still, that messiah-like figure is unsettling. Something suspicious is going on and I don't like a single bit of it. We shall handle Kunino-sagiri another day."


End file.
